vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
What Are You?/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :DORIAN: Seems our dead guy "Harvey" was friends with the sirens back in 1790. Turns out, he was related to a family from Mystic Falls. :MATT: I got a question for you. I need you to tell me what this is. It's a cipher device used for code-breaking. :SELINE: When the door between this world and Cade's gets cracked open, it wipes out everything. All you got to do is make sure that bell rings 12 times. :CADE: The task I gave both of you was kill 100 people or kill your brother's girl. Stefan chose option "B." :STEFAN: Elena's in upstate New York. That's where Bonnie hid her. Leave Elena out of this. :BONNIE: Enzo? grunts screams :STEFAN: Why do you care what happens to Elena? You're gonna be dead anyway. :BONNIE: You're gonna be human. grunts ENZO! sobbing, screams, a bell is tolling, voices are shouting and screaming. The Armory - Cave Entrance :ALARIC: Matt? How'd you get in here?... Are you okay? :MATT: No. Something's wrong with me. Damon’s Car - Bonnie’s Bed and Breakfast cell phone is ringing; her phone beeps. :DAMON: Bonnie, hey. Bonnie! crying. Bonnie, hey, what's wrong? Is she still alive?Bonnie, talk to me. :BONNIE: She's okay. Elena's okay. :DAMON: Well, those aren't tears of joy, Bon. What is wrong? :BONNIE: He's gone. Enzo's gone. :DAMON: What? :BONNIE: He's dead. Your brother killed him. :DAMON: Listen to me, Bonnie. I am on my way, okay? :BONNIE: No! Stay away! Stay away from me. :DAMON: Not until I know you're safe. I'll deal with Stefan. :BONNIE: I already did. :DAMON: What do you mean? :BONNIE: I gave him the cure. He's human now. Caroline’s and Stefan’s Cars panting No! ringing :STEFAN: I'm here. :CAROLINE: Stefan, thank God. I talked to Damon, and I know what happened to Enzo. :STEFAN: Bonnie... she must be... I don't even know what to say. I don't know how I can... Every time I close my eyes, I see it play out over and over again in my head. And every time I open them, I see Enzo's blood on my hands. :CAROLINE: Just please come home. :STEFAN: I can't do that. :CAROLINE: Well, I'm not letting you run. Okay? So just tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you. :STEFAN: No. I can't face you, and I can't face Bonnie. wailing Damn it. I'm being pulled over. Stefan... stops :POLICE OFFICER: Hands where I can see 'em! Step out of the car, now! clicking :CAROLINE: Stefan? Stefan! Stefan? The Armory :ALARIC: I didn't even know you were in town. Yeah, well, Dorian needed my help with something. Looks like he wasn't the only one. So what the hell happened? :MATT: I don't know, but I'm telling you, I could feel the heat from the flames... hear the screams of all those people burning. :ALARIC: Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare? You know, your mind trying to work out that you almost rang the bell and burned down Mystic Falls? :MATT: No, Ric, this was different. It was like I was actually there. :DORIAN: Maybe you were. And I don't think this is just colonial bling. Based on the time period and the local coven activity, I think this could be a witch talisman that's somehow tied to the Maxwell bloodline. Maybe those weren't nightmares. Maybe they were memories. :MATT: How is that even possible? :ALARIC: Well, I've heard of Latvian witches using something like that to contact the dead. You know, a way to create a psychic link between the living and their ancestors. :DORIAN: Yeah, and that might explain how you slept-walked your way into those tunnels. :MATT: Okay, then who am I linked to? phone rings :DORIAN: If I had to guess... Hey. ...I'd say the skeleton we found in the artifact room. Some of the things you saw, he saw, too. He wrote about them in his journal. There are references to working with a coven of Bennett witches. :MATT: Bennett? :DORIAN: Yeah. :MATT: I wonder if Bonnie would know something about this. beeps :MATT: Everything okay? :ALARIC: No. No, it's... it's bad. Salvatore House and Caroline’s Car phone ringing beeps :DAMON: He hasn't come back. :CAROLINE: That's because he's on his way to Rockland County Police Department. He's been arrested. :DAMON: Okay. That's good. :CAROLINE: In what world is that good? :DAMON: One where Stefan's human. His emotions are back. The memories of every drop of blood he's ever spilled are gonna be doing a square dance in his head. It's best he's not alone with all this right now. I'll meet you there. You talk to Bonnie? :CAROLINE: I've left so many messages. She just won't answer her phone... I don't get it. :DAMON: Sure you do. Think about it. Can you blame her? I'll call you when I'm close. phone beeps off. :CADE: Forgive me. I let myself in. I came to offer my condolences. I'm sorry for your loss. :DAMON: I doubt that, seeing you're the reason Enzo's dead. :CADE: I was referring to your brother. Our deal was for two immortal souls. Your friends found a loophole when they made Stefan human, rendering our agreement null and void. You and your brother are now free. :DAMON: Well, if you're making house calls, I'm guessing it's not that easy. :CADE: While you remain immortal, Stefan does not. Which means I'm free to end his life and recall his soul to the fiery pits of my world whenever I choose. I'm thinking he should die at midnight. :DAMON: And the fact that you're waiting tells me you want something more than Stefan. :CADE: In fact, there is. I've taken an interest in local history. There's an 18th-century journal written by Ethan Maxwell. I believe your friend, the occult studies professor, has come into possession of it. :DAMON: That what you want? Hmm? A dusty old book? :CADE: It's a small price to pay for allowing Stefan to live out the remainder of his human life, before he returns to me. Do we have a deal? Police Station/Interrogation Room buzzes. :STEFAN: So who's Olivia Hayden? :DETECTIVE: Waitress, working her way through college. Till you nearly decapitated her. How about Javier Ruiz? Pharmacist. Wife. Kid on the way. Kelly Parks. Robert Lansu. Tanya Handelman. Jeffrey Li. The system connected your fingerprints to 32 murders in the last two months. You sure you don't have anything to say about that? Bonnie’s Bed and Breakfast kettle whistling :ENZO: Whispering Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. Help me. Bonnie. :BONNIE: Enzo? is a knock on door; the whistling stops. :BONNIE: Mom? whispers :ABBY: Bonnie. Caroline called me. She told me what happened. I'm sorry. She said you didn't want to talk to her, and... she's hoping maybe you'll... talk to me? Police Station (Interrogation Room) buzzes. :DETECTIVE: My apologies, Mr. Salvatore. You're free to go. :CAROLINE: Thank you. Please notify all the other agents and officers this was all a terrible mix-up. What is all this? :STEFAN: This is me. :CAROLINE No. This is Cade. He made you do all this. :STEFAN: And he's gonna expect me to continue. I made a deal. :CAROLINE: The deal's off. :STEFAN: What do you mean? :CAROLINE: You're human, and you're of no use to him. He's giving you until midnight, and then he wants you dead. But don't worry. Damon’s on it. The Armory :MATT: Bonnie's not picking up. I've tried her five times. :ALARIC: What are you doing here? :DAMON: I need to borrow a book, the Maxwell family tell-all. I'm guessing it's been out of print for a while. :MATT: You mean this? :DAMON: Convenient. And yes. :MATT: Why are you so interested in my family tree all of a sudden? :DAMON: Haven't been able to sleep lately, and I thought that would do the trick. What's it to you? :ALARIC: Well, Matt here has been getting visions because of that journal; and you show up looking for it. Coincidence? I think not. So why don't you tell us the real reason you want it. :DAMON: All right. I got about six hours and change until Cade takes Stefan's life, unless I give him that book. :DORIAN: What's he want with it? :DAMON: I don't know. But if it saves my brother's life, I don't care. :ALARIC: Sorry. You don't give the devil what he wants if you don't know why he wants it. :DAMON: I'm sorry, too, old buddy. But Stefan's in this mess because of me. So you're gonna have to kill me, again, if you want to stop me. :ALARIC: Hmm. Okay. Fine. Have it your way. vervains Damon and he falls to the floor. Bonnie’s Bed and Breakfast (Garden Shed) sprinkles flowers on Enzo’s dead body. :ABBY: It's time. We have to return Enzo to the earth. We have to say good-bye. :BONNIE: I don't think he wants me to. I still feel him. Like he's calling out to me. Or I'm losing my mind. :ABBY: Oh. No, honey. You're grieving. :BONNIE: Ugh, this isn't grief. I know grief. This is different. If he's trying to reach out to me, there has to be a way to reach him. :ABBY: The Other Side is gone. And neither of us have our magic anymore. It's best not to mess with such things. :BONNIE: There must be a way. You came back here for a reason. Let this be it. Police Station (Front Desk) :CAROLINE: Thank you. And you're going to erase every mention of Stefan Salvatore's name from your system. :POLICE OFFICER: And when did you last see your mom? :JANIE: Yesterday. After school, she called and said she was running late. She was showing somebody a house. This is her. screaming :STEFAN: I forced that girl's mother to change the deed to Bonnie’s house. But I left her for dead in the trunk of a car. They won't find that body for weeks. :POLICE OFFICER: Is there someone we can call? A family member? :JANIE: No. It's just me and my mom. :CAROLINE: I know. Let's go find her. The Armory (Medical Room) softly monitor beeping steadily :DAMON: Yeah, the clock is ticking on Stefan’s life, but by all means, let's give Donovan a physical. :ALARIC: Well, if we can figure out why the journal's so important to Cade, maybe we can figure out how to stop him. After that, it's all yours. :DAMON: Oh, yeah? How's your little science experiment gonna do that, huh? We're gonna trigger MATT's visions by inducing a hypnotic state. If we're lucky, the answer's in his head. :DAMON: That'd be a first. :DORIAN: The sedative should be kicking in. How you feeling? Like I'm on the back half of a 12-pack. :ALARIC: That's good. I want you to focus on the metronome. ticking And listen to the sound of my voice. I want you to close your eyes and relax. Now I'm gonna lead you down a long path. This may take a while. continues ticking :DAMON: Or we'll just dive right in. :ALARIC: Okay, Matt, picture yourself there. Now tell me what you're seeing. tolls :MATT: The bell. Maxwell's journal. It's the old house where the witches were burned. But it's not old, it looks like it's brand-new. tolls Witch Burial Ground starts. There stands the abandon cottage on the witch burial grounds though the house looks brand new. :BEATRICE: Mr. Maxwell, you are a true artist. :ETHAN: You are too kind, Ms. Bennett. tolls My skills pale in comparison to the magic your coven infused in its metal. Hmm. :BEATRICE: My mother was glad to receive your letter announcing the bell's completion. But not as glad as I was to decipher the information you had so cleverly hidden within. "Your courage will save us all." :ETHAN: And soon we will be rid of the vile, inhuman creatures stalking our woods. :BEATRICE: Have there been more attacks? :ETHAN: Just last night. That makes nine of our community that's been slaughtered by these nameless, faceless monsters. :BEATRICE: By this time tomorrow, the ringing of your bell will drive those depraved beasts from our lands. singing in distance humming :SYBIL: Forgive my intrusion. But I'm in need of a metal smith, and from what I've been told, Mr. Maxwell, you are the finest in Virginia. :MATT: It's Sybil. She's here. She wants Ethan to come with her. He can't resist her. The Woods :CAROLINE: Does any of this look familiar? :STEFAN: Don't know. Maybe. It'll be dark soon. :CAROLINE: Damon's gonna come through, okay? He will. :STEFAN: Yeah? And then what? You can compel away all the evidence of what I've done. Doesn't change the fact that I did it. I can't just forget about that and go cake-tasting. :CAROLINE: Is that what you think of me? chuckles That all I care about is our wedding? :STEFAN: Look, I don't know what to think. I don't know how to deal with what I want or what I thought I was gonna have. I don't know what to do. There. :CAROLINE: She survived. There's still a chance. :STEFAN: But for how much longer? Let's go. The Armory (Medical Room) monitor beeping steadily and the Flashback Continues :MATT: We're in the caves. There's a door. It's the room where you found the journal. It's full of the sirens' treasures. There's tools and weapons. :ETHAN: What is this? And what is it made from? :SYBIL: Death. From when the ash and burn of Cade was forged into glass by the fire of hell's creation. Surely you've heard of the legend of Arcadius. No. You know him by another name: the devil. :MATT: Seline's there, too. She has the tuning fork. They're forcing Ethan to add it to the bell. When my master, Cade, learned of your bell's ability to drive us from your lands, he devised an altogether different purpose for it. :ETHAN: What will it do? :SYBIL: The twelfth ring will unleash hellfire, incinerating your entire village. You will not breathe a word of it. :DAMON: Come on! Cut to the chase! Where's the smoking gun in this story, huh? Why is the journal so important? :ALARIC: Hey, listen, he can't control what he's seeing, DAMON. Relax. monitor beeping steadily Bonnie’s Bed and Breakfast (Garden Shed) :ABBY: Enzo, we call on you. One who loves you is reaching out to you. If you are among us, please give us a sign. ENZO, if you are there, we are here to listen. feels Enzo's death and Bonnie's suffering; she screams and begins to blow out the candles. :BONNIE: What are you doing? :ABBY: Oh, you were right. This is not grief. This is something different. I saw the moment of Enzo's death. I felt his pain. I don't know how that's possible without magic. You must have opened a door. :BONNIE: To where? :ABBY: To wherever Enzo is. Somewhere dark. Filled with suffering and emptiness. :BONNIE: You mean hell? :ABBY: I don't know, but we need to close that door. We need to bury him. :BONNIE: If ENZO's in there and we bury him, he'll be trapped. There must be a way to free him. :ABBY: No. Whatever darkness you reached into is reaching back for you. :BONNIE: I'm not gonna leave you in there. I'll find a way. :ENZO: Bonnie. ringing :ABBY: Bonnie! The Woods :STEFAN: KAREN? Hey, you're gonna be okay. gasps :KAREN: Oh, God, no! No, no, no, no. :STEFAN: No, no. It's okay. I'm here to help. :KAREN: Get away from me! :STEFAN: It's okay, I'm here to help you. CAROLINE, she's here! grunts :CAROLINE: Stefan? :STEFAN: No, no, no, no. Save her. Save her. Now. grunts :CAROLINE: Come on, you have to drink. Drink! sucking There we go. Good groans You're gonna be fine. Just stay here. rips coughs Oh, God. The cure is in you. coughs My blood won't work. I can't save you. gagging I can't save you. The Armory (Medical Room) :MATT: The witches are gathering for the ringing of the bell. ETHAN can't warn Bea, because he's been sirened not to tell her. :BEATRICE: What did that woman want? :ETHAN: I cannot say. :BEATRICE: But we tell each other everything. :ETHAN:I know. But I cannot say. :BEATRICE: I see. :ETHAN: I cannot say. :MATT: He's encoded a message for her. He can't stop himself. He's been sirened to ring the bell and destroy the town. :BEATRICE: "The bell has been corrupted." "The twelfth ring will bring hellfire." No! tolls :MATT: One. Oh! groaning tolls :MATT: Two. tolls Three. :BEATRICE: The bell has been corrupted! It will destroy us all! groans tolls We must stop it! Stand as one! Chant with me! Phesmotos, motus, incendarios. Phesmotos, motus, incendarios. gasps :MATT: They're trying to stop it. Twelve! groaning :DORIAN: We got to bring him out! He can't take much more. :ALARIC: Matt? Matt! groaning Matt! Matt, come on. Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! :MATT: The witches are trying to hold back the flames and save the town. yelling They're dying. Sacrificing themselves to stop the fire. continues No! :ALARIC: I think he's having a heart attack. :DORIAN: Come on, Matt. :DAMON: Hey! Give him my blood. flatlines Do it! beeps :DORIAN: Will that work? If it repairs the heart in time. sucking monitor beeping steadily screaming clanging :MATT: Bea... Bea. monitor beeping steadily whispers :MATT: Beatrice. Beatrice, she has a plan to stop the sirens. :BEATRICE: Averte oculos tuos a quo exitus. Hunc exitus ab auribos. :ETHAN: You did it. They're trapped. :SYBIL: As are you, Mr. Maxwell. You made the bell. And the witches cursed it, so the blood of a hundred souls are on your hands. You and Beatrice are doomed to hell. :SELINE: There is one way you can escape the eternal fire. :SYBIL: Release our master Cade from hell and allow him to walk the Earth. Then kill him. :BEATRICE: No. We cannot allow the devil to walk the Earth. :SYBIL: Ethan, if your friend will not free us, then you must kill her. :ETHAN: No. siren song song continues :BEATRICE: Motus! :MATT: She's trapped him in the room where you found his bones. :ETHAN: Bea! Bea, open the door! knocking No, Bea! Don't leave me! Bea! I know their secret, Bea! It's in here! I know how to kill the devil. They will not allow me to tell you what I've discovered! I cannot say! Bea! I know how we can kill the devil. But I cannot say. Do you understand?! :MATT: He's trying to tell her the only way he can. It's in the journal. :MATT: Where is it? Where's Damon? Bonnie’s Bed and Breakfast (Garden Shed) :ABBY: Bonnie, stay with me. Please, Bonnie. No! whispers :BONNIE: No! Enzo! No! Enzo! yelling :ABBY: Bonnie! I had to! I had to, baby. I had to destroy every part of him. It was the only way to break the connection... :BONNIE: He was trying to reach me! :ABBY: No, Bonnie. He didn't open that door, you did. I have failed you in so many ways as a mother. But I will not let you destroy yourself. :BONNIE: He's alone in darkness. :ABBY: And he wouldn't want to drag you in with him. You know that. He loved you. He wouldn't want you to suffer. You got to let him go. Okay, baby? You got to let him go. You got to say good-bye. crying The Woods gasps. :STEFAN: Where's Karen? Where is she? :CAROLINE: She's okay. I compelled her to wait by the road for the ambulance. They're on their way. Just hang with me. groaning :STEFAN: Caroline, it doesn't matter. Today, tomorrow... I know where I'm going and I deserve it. :CAROLINE: No, you don't, okay? :STEFAN: Yes, I do. :CAROLINE: You saved that woman's life. :STEFAN: Doesn't matter. It's just one person. :CAROLINE: You are not going to give up. You are going to keep fighting. You are going to live. You are going to stay alive so you can make all of this right. gasps Stefan. Stefan God. Salvatore Boarding House :CADE: Cutting it pretty close. :DAMON: Story of my life. How do I know you're gonna keep up your end? :CADE: You don't. sighs Thank you. Your brother's free to live out the term of his human life. I hope he makes the most of his borrowed time. :DAMON: Just between us bad guys... has anyone ever... earned their way out? Hmm. :CADE: I wouldn't want to give you false hope. On the Side Of The Road (Inside the Car) :JANIE: Mom! I'm so glad you're okay. :KAREN: Hey, baby. :CAROLINE: Okay, I got antibiotics, anti-inflammatory and pain meds. I guess you wouldn't know if you're allergic to anything. :STEFAN: Look, um... I know it wasn't about the wedding. I didn't mean that. :CAROLINE: I know. It's just when I think about what our lives are supposed to look like now, I just can't see it. Ten years from now... 20, 50... we're gonna be living entirely different lives, and we can't just... ignore that. :CAROLINE: But... it doesn't mean we have to just... throw all this away because it's not what we wanted or expected. :STEFAN: I just have no idea how to make this right. :CAROLINE: I don't either. Bonnie’s House :BONNIE: How long have you been waiting there? :MATT: Not long. :BONNIE: Liar. :MATT: Seriously. I've been hypnotized, almost died of a heart attack, and lost the only means of killing the devil, and then I came here to tell you how sorry I am about Enzo. The last part being the most important. I know sorry doesn't change anything or bring him back. Believe me, I know what it's like to be on the other end of one of these. There's nothing I can say or do. :BONNIE: I don't think I can do this. I do. :MATT: You're one of the strongest people I know. I think I know where you get some of that strength from. It's a long story. I'll tell you when you're up for it. Turns out, our families go way back. I never truly appreciated what badasses you Bennett witches were. :BONNIE: Too bad I don't have my magic anymore. If I did, none of this would be happening. And I could've saved Enzo. sighs sniffles :MATT: Try and find comfort in the fact that Enzo loved you and he will always be with you. Call if you need me. :BONNIE: Thanks. Salvatore Boarding House :DAMON: How's it feel to be a mere mortal? :STEFAN: Uh, it... hurts. Definitely hurts. :DAMON: I heard they pumped you full of three pints of blood. I hope you saved me some. :STEFAN: It's a good thing that wasn't funny, otherwise I'd be, uh... sniffles ...ripping my stitches. :DAMON: Well, why don't you take a seat. I poured you a painkiller-friendly drink, and I'll sit with you and remind you how badly you always wanted to be human. :STEFAN: I'm gonna have to pass. I... I just came home to change before I go to Bonnie’s. I spent the last hour trying to... figure out what I was gonna say to her. :DAMON: What'd you come up with? :STEFAN: Nothing. Mm, nothing to say. If I can't figure out a way to forgive myself, I can't expect her to. :DAMON: Well, you'd be surprised. Bonnie’s a much better person than you or me. I'm not saying it won't take time. Clock doesn't start ticking until you say the words. :STEFAN: Well, regardless of how that goes, I just wanted to say thank you... for saving my life. :DAMON: No, that... that's no big deal. I do that 'cause it's Tuesday. :STEFAN: Still, it gave me the chance to... undo all the damage that I've done. :DAMON: Yeah. I've got some undoing of my own to do. Do you think that there's a chance for us? For redemption? Absolutely. Get to it. The Armory (Caves) :ALARIC: Hey, Dorian So, I'm, uh, so sorry it got crazy around here today. :What was it you needed my help with? :DORIAN: You know what, it can wait till tomorrow. Looks like you have bigger things to deal with. :ALARIC: Do you have any idea what you've done? :DAMON: Yeah. I saved my brother, Ric. No apologies. He's human, and if I'm lucky, I have about 80 something years to make peace with the fact that he's gonna die one day. All I could do was make sure that day wasn't today. :ALARIC: Why do you only seem to care about loss when it's your own? :DAMON: Because... say it with me, Ric... I'm selfish. :ALARIC: You have absolutely no idea... how important that journal was. :DAMON: I'm gonna take a shot and say that it was an instruction manual to kill Cade. :ALARIC: Oh, so you knew? And you gave it to him anyway. :DAMON: Yup. Because I know how it ends. Come on. Grab your blindfold and your headphones. exhales crackles, Stefan grunts :DAMON: Sybil sure loved to hear herself talk. But... in all that blathering, she did mention that she had an insurance policy against Cade. I'm betting this is it. ALARIC: Oh, yeah? How sure are you? :DAMON: 60/40. But a relic of Cade's creation, that is the means to destroy him? Now, that has a certain poetry to it. Ah. Admit it. I did pretty good. Now... sighs you got to have a bottle of bourbon stashed in here somewhere. I say we grab that, exchange a few half-assed apologies for all the crappy things we've done to each other... and make a plan to kill the devil. :KAI: Yeah, sorry to interrupt. But what if I told you I had a better idea? THE END See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight